criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chad Todhunter
|birthplace = Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada |family = Clementine Ford Emilee Momeny Todhunter Rylee Leah Todhunter |yearsactive = 1992-present }} Chad Todhunter is a Canadian-born American actor best known for his role on Party of Five. Biography Born on September 22, 1976, in Vancouver, located in British Columbia, Canada, Todhunter began his career as a member of the Vancouver Youth Theatre. He has been working steadily in the entertainment industry since the age of thirteen. He has been seen in more than thirty TV shows, including Dexter, The Mentalist, NCIS, CSI: NY, Shark, and Without a Trace. Todhunter later landed a series regular role on LAX and also appeared in Cane. In addition to his work on television, Chad has also starred in the feature films Never Been Kissed, Brokedown Palace, and What's Cooking, the latter of which was featured at the Sundance Film Festival. In addition, Todhunter starred in the successful horror film Penny Dreadful, which was part of the inaugural 8 Films to Die For series. On Criminal Minds Todhunter portrayed psychopathic serial killer Greg Phinney in the Season Six episode "The Stranger". Filmography *Open 24 Hours (2015) as Russell (short) *Justified (2015) as Deputy Stiles/Sheriff's Deputy (2 episodes) *Scorpion (2015) as Ricky Lambert *Toxin (2015) as Subject 003 *NCIS: Los Angeles (2014) as Leroy Moss *Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) as Charlie Weapons Tech *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2013) as Trent Reager *CSI: Miami (2011) as Wes Rayburn *True Blood (2011) as Trevor (5 episodes) *L.A. Noire (2011) as Courtney Sheldon (video game, voice) *Criminal Minds - "The Stranger" (2011) TV episode - Greg Phinney *CSI: NY (2010) as Reuben Lewis *Saving Grace (2010) as Trevor Dunker *Nip/Tuck (2009) as Jay *Dexter (2009) as Kyle Butler #1 *Mental (2009) as Leo Martin *NCIS (2009) as Pete Lewis *The Hitman (2008) as Chad *Without a Trace (2008) as Anton Becker/Bill Kowalski *The Mentalist (2008) as Jason O'Toole *Cane (2007) as Dunston *K-Ville (2007) as Tim Dunlevy *Shark (2007) as Jeffrey Wharton *Penny Dreadful (2006) as Alvin *Bones (2006) as Don Morgan *NYPD Blue (2005) as Serge Gottlieb *LAX (2004) as Mystery Man (3 episodes) *Judging Amy (2003) as Henry Genovese *Crossing Jordan (2003) as Ryan Jeter *Scream at the Sound of the Beep (2002) as Jesse James *Nash Bridges (2001) as Spencer Forrest *Highway 395 (2000) as Rod *Good vs Evil (2000) as Scott Hall *The Practice (2000) as Eddie Chesler *What's Cooking? (2000) as Luke *Family Law (1999) as Sean Ferguson *Party of Five (1999) as Cody (10 episodes) *Brokedown Palace (1999) as Ferg *Never Been Kissed (1999) as Stoner #1 *The Sentinel (1999) as Brad Ventriss *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1998) as Rickie *Poltergeist: The Legacy (1998) as Marcus (2 episodes) *Sliders (1998) as Kaldeen/Jules *Millennium (1998) as Ben *Robin of Locksley (1996) as Warner Jr. *The Odyssey (1994) as Thor (4 episodes) *A Killer Among Friends (1992) as Adam Monroe 'WRITER' *Ojai Bums (2009) (story, short) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors